


summer breeze

by snjeguljica33



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Past, Presents, and who knows what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: Mike liked the summer... and it was no accident he met Harvey one summer day...





	1. Chapter 1

Summer is just starting, and already it's very hot. Mike lays on the grass behind the house and squint in the sun. He just came from school. Today is his birthday. Grandma told him to come to her because she had a surprise but somehow it still does not go.  
He will celebrate with their parents later, when they get on the road.

He has always loved these moments of solitude and nature around him. He hears mother calling him "Mike, we'll be leaving soon, go to the grandmother."

He reluctantly got up and ran to the grandmother's house. Grandma gently kiss his forehead "Happy birthday baby." He was her only grandson and Edith gave him all her love.  
There were some cookies and a small packet waiting for him. When open, Mike's eyes become huge. Grandma gave him his grandfather's old pocket watch he always wanted. "I know you'll keep it" grandma tells him proudly.

Mike thanked and kissed her on the cheek. He says that will be moving soon, so Edith came out after him, smiling as he ran down the street.

Luggage are already in the car. Mike waved his grandmother and went on vacation that their parents had been waiting for so long. Mike loved traveling. He got to know the new lands, new people, and made new friends. Of course he will bring some little thing from granny like every time. She loved that and carefully guarded each and every one in her old showcase.

They started late afternoon and it was already dark. Mike almost fell asleep in the back seat.  
He was not sure whether he was reminded only of the story or because of a impact.   
All lasted so short. If he woke up, blow it sticks him to the seat and this saved his life. Unlike his parents ...

The next few days were chaos. Unknown people who try to cure or comfort him. He was so upset that he was not sure, and he did not care. Edith practically lived with him at the hospital.   
He knows that she left only those few hours during the funeral, although no one said it. He knew anyway.  
Mike notice something else strangely. Whatever he saw or read somewhere on the hospital wall, remained as a picture depicted in a drawer of his mind.

Is it possible that an accident that took his parents brought him a brilliant mind?

He did not even talk much to his grandmother, and all this was attributed to post traumas. In fact Mike was afraid that someone would find out what had happened to him and blame him. In his childhood mind everything was possible. After the accident, especially.

Fortunately, the psychiatrist was able to figure out what was happening in several conversations. He explained to him that this probably happened because of a blow to his head and there is nothing to fear or to feel guilty of.

After a few weeks Mike and Edith return to her house. She thought it was not good for Mike to face the home where he grew up. It will be time for that. Now it was most important to know that she would not leave and will always be there for him.

*

Despite all that, Mike grew up in vivid and playful man. Grandma did not force him to anything. She let him go through the phase of mourning. Edith knew all about grief. As a young woman remain a widow and never married again. This may have been a God’s way to give her a new assignment.

She encouraged him to learn and develop the gift he got. Everything to be gradually cured of sadness and pain, from the lack of parents. She supported him in everything because she knew Mike would find his way.

Trevor is problem were probably had to go through on that road. Even when he was on the wrong track, Mike showed one good attribute. He would stay with a friend no matter what.

Mike eventually ruined the chances of schooling, but this time Trevor was not guilty. It's just his stupidity and the desire to get some stuff with a shortcut. Even some desire to be completely healed of loss.

Of all it was most hurt that he did not know how to say grandma. She was old and sick and needed stability. This did not deserve it, nor did he.  
Still deciding to do something, not just sit and wait for the sky to fall or to take part in Trevor's shabby affairs or do something even worse ...

... and then, of course, Trevor's persuasion ... the last time ... for friendship ... for grandma ... for yourself ....  
.... and now he stands there in front of Harvey Specter and looks in the briefcase full of pot scattered on the floor of a hotel room ...


	2. Chapter 2

Mike has been working for Harvey some time, but he is not quite sure what this is a blessing or curse.

He solved the financial problems, his grandmother settled in a better nursing home, even resolved Trevor. He did not wear anything for his neck ... Momentarily it should be relaxed, but the lies that held over them, could ruin them both.

Mike was more scared than Harvey. Maybe Harvey better hiding that.

Now that he is in the world of supreme law, he sees all good and bad sides. Is not sure he likes it at all.  
One thing he likes for sure is Harvey.

Sometimes he sits in his small apartment and breaks his head on this. He knew Harvey had great plans for him, but he was not sure he was that person. He just does not know how to tell him?

What he liked were pro bono cases. Here finding himself and that was what he would do forever. He was never like Harvey, nor did he want it. There were two quite different types.

He was tired of Harvey expecting from him, and he did not want to be ungrateful. He had learned so much from him for this brief time. Although Harvey told him he could tell him anything, Mike was not sure about it.

Mike was cautious. After the death of his parents, he believed only the grandmother, and knew that it would take a long time to open to somebody else. Although Harvey did a lot for him, he protected him, lied for him, even solved the problem with Trevor ... he was still not ready to surrender.

He still carried out tasks, helped and invested all his ability to justify Harvey's trust. He hoped it was enough for now.

*

These days they rarely see, especially since Harvey's on the trip. Jessica thought the client would bring a lot of money to the firm, so Harvey agreed. At that time, Mike had room for one of his pro bono cases.

It's too late and Mike is still working, stuffed with papers, when Harvey calls.   
He not sure exactly what he says "Harvey, are you drunk?" Mike asks shockedly. "Nooooooooo ..." Harvey giggle "It was a great dinner, and ...." he laughed again, and Mike was still not sure he understood what he was saying.  
"Did you need anything?" Mike does not even know how he should react. "Ahaaaaaaaaaaa ...." he heard on the other side of the line.   
"Harvey? What are you doing?" Mike knows exactly what he is hearing and is even more shocked.   
"Hm .... so you know ..." Harvey snarls and grows louder.   
Mike is aware that he should hang up, but he's actually tightened phone to his ear. He can exactly imagine Harvey lying naked on a hotel bed and holding a dick in the hand. "Mikeeee ...." Harvey's voice jolted him out of thinking "I miss you ..."   
Mike is happy that no one else is in the company, and the happier that Harvey can not see it. He blushed from head to toe. With a shaky voice he asks "Why did you call me?" Harvey whispered "Mike, you have such a sweet little butt ..."   
Mike embarrassingly realize that it has become hard. He never had phone sex. Had anyone ever told him that this was possible, he would tell him he was crazy.  
And did this even have sex over the phone? And then Harvey again say "Mike, do you like my ass?"

Mike swallowed hard, and even though he should have stopped this long ago, he says "Yes" and realizes that he has put his hand in panties and masturbates.   
Harvey's drunken voice is so weary on the other side. He become loudly and then loudly. Mike hear "Aaaaaaah ..." and knows it's over. This push him over the edge too and feel the hot jumble over his arm. This was so unreal. Suddenly become aware of the disorder around him "Shit" swore under his breath. Harvey on the other hand laughs, and then after a couple of moments Mike hear the snoring, which obviously means that Harvey was asleep.

"Shit, shit ..." Mike repeated and interrupted the connection and tries to clean up . Today he is no longer capable of working. What kind of end of the day? Wow ...  
While driving home, he can not throw everything what happened out of his head. Harvey returns tomorrow, how he would look into his eyes?   
Harvey was drunk and what was his excuse?


	3. Chapter 3

He did not sleep all night, but miraculously come to work on time. All by noon is hidden in the archives pretending to be busy. Neither heard nor saw Harvey. He knows can not be hiding here forever. The only thing he hoped that Harvey did not remember last night ... maybe ...

During the lunch, Donna calls him "Hey, did you forget about the meeting?" Mike takes a deep breath "Oh, shit" he says under his breath and realizes that he has no choice but to go to the conference room.

Maybe he could invent that is sick or something like that, but he is aware that last night will not just disappear, so he gathers all the courage and gets into the room.

Business partners and Harvey were already inside, and Mike sat beside him trying to behave normal. Meeting lasts long and Mike can not say it was concentrated all the time. He was mostly trying to remain inconspicuous.

Harvey acted as always, perfectly professional. If he remembered last night, in no way did not show it. Mike really admired his sangfroid in more than one situation, but this was something new.

After all, when the meeting is over, Mike tries to dissapear unnoticed. He does not see Harvey anywhere. He probably went with business partners on dinner, so Mike breathe easily. It's too late, he's tired already, stuff up things and go home.

When he descends to the ground floor, he searches for something in the bag. Suddenly someone's hands pulled him into one of the rooms. It's dark and he can not tell where he is, but he knows exactly with whom it is. This cologne would be recognized everywhere. He does not dare to speak out, but Harvey does not seem to talk when he turned it and kisses him.  
Mike is in shock, but he is not defending himself. For a while, they kiss desperately as if tomorrow does not exist. And then, as it began, everything suddenly ended and Harvey disappeared and left the astonished Mike breathless, leaning against the wall.

*

Mike rolls in the bed, even though he is deadbeat, but his brain does not want to turn off. Maybe that last night happened just because Harvey was drunk, and Mike was foolishly accepting, but this today ...?

Mike just hopes he will not call again, because knows he will again take the call ... and ... and ... and then he has enough thinking and breaking his mind. Get up, put on some clothes and drive by bike to Harvey's apartment.

Harvey opened as soon as Mike knocks. They look each other silent for a while when Harvey pull him in and slammed the door behind them. Mike not take his eyes off him, especially when Harvey nailed him to one of the nearby walls and push one leg among his to separate them. Oh God, Mike thinks, is this possible?  
"I knew you would come..." Harvey whispers in his ear, then passes his tongue over his ear and neck. Mike's knees start weakening, so they both fall to the floor ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my beta JONJO :)

The carpet that covered the entire living room was more comfortable than his bed. Or maybe it was just Mike's imagination, because with Harvey's hands and lips all over his face and neck he was having a hard time thinking more reasonably.

Harvey was somehow moving slowly and comfortably as if he has been thinking about how to do this for a long time. Mike didn't dare speak, not wanting to break the magic of the moment. It seemed like Harvey's hands and lips had paralyzed him, so much so that he just lay back and let it happen.

Harvey knew perfectly well where to touch Mike while he unfastened his shirt, button by button.

Mike's brain was getting lost in the pleasure. No one had ever been able to calm the constant flow of thoughts in his head, but Harvey had channeled them all into one simple thread. They were there. Together. On Harvey's floor...

Obviously they had prepared for this occasion, for having the sex they had both long wished for. Mike wanted to do everything in his power to make it perfect, so he twitch and began to respond, instead of remaining a passive observer.

He shifted his hands toward Harvey's shirt and slid them underneath. The skin was soft and hot, just as he'd imagined. He wanted it all, right away, but Harvey had set a rhythm and Mike could go with that.

Maybe everything would have been more comfortable in the bed, but neither of them did anything to initiate the move, even though it was only a few steps away. After all, both of them were naked and Harvey had turned Mike onto his back, so he could drop between his wide spread legs and take Mike's dick in his mouth.

Mike may have had much less experience than Harvey in many things, but at that moment they were both on the same page. The loud moans from Mike hightened Harvey's excitement, after all he was the one who was making him groan.   
He felt Mike's hands in his hair and worked even more passionately for Mike's delight. When he pulled it a little harder, Harvey understood he didn't want it to end like this, so he planted soft, wet kisses all the way up Mike's body until he reached his lips.

"Michael ..." Harvey whispered into his mouth, and Mike felt as if the rumbling voice was sending a signal straight to his crotch.  
"I want you... right now" Mike murmured, knowing he was close and desperate to feel Harvey deep inside him.

And Harvey obeyed. He got up and went to get condoms and lube which left Mike suddenly feeling cold and abandoned. Fortunately, Harvey returned quickly and continued to prepare them both.

With Harvey deep inside Mike's warm interior, somehow he felt complete. As if they were matching pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Everything had fallen into place and they were together... body, heart and soul. 

**

Despite his perfect memory, Mike didn't remember exactly everything after that, but his body remembered. He woke up with a smile and although he didn't open his eyes, he knew that Harvey was close to him and not asleep.

"Hi," Harvey said simply, somewhere close to Mike's ear, and once again he felt a tingling all over his body.  
"Hi," Mike laughed and blindly searched for Harvey's hand and intertwined their fingers.  
"Did you sleep well?" Harvey asked as he clutched Mike's hand.  
"Never better." Mike still didn't open his eyes, wanting to extend the moment of bliss.

He knew they would have to get up soon and go to work , and fight to hide everything that has happened between them. He knew he would respect whatever Harvey decided. But for now, they were there, together and that was all that mattered.


End file.
